Roxas & Sora These moments
by SoraKairiRiku4eva
Summary: FIRST STORY EVER. OK this is a Roxas/Sora yaoi drabble story. I plan to keep this going for a long time so please read. ROXAS/SORA 4EVA XDDDD
1. Chapter 1

SKR: OMFG FIRST EVER STORY.  
Sora: Wait you're a guy  
SKR: *checks pants* Yep  
Roxas: So you are Gay  
SKR: Nope Bi  
Sora: Ok then tell the people what this is about.  
SKR: Right well this is a bunch of Roxas/Sora pairings, this is an awesome pairing and it needs more support.  
Roxas: Yeah there aren't enough Stories with my –beep beep beep beep- Sora  
SKR: Ha careful you shall scare off the kiddies … wait the innocents.  
Sora: Ok then *suddenly scared* SKR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts if he did I would have such a sore ass.  
SKR: HEHEHE *slurp*  
Roxas: Slurp?

It was an early Monday morning, Destiny Islands High had just started and the students could be heard from behind the door to the classroom. There stood two 16 year old boys outside the door, the brunette was panting from having to run all the way from his house to School, with the blonde yelling at him to hurry up.

"It's not my fault you slept in." Roxas said plainly smirking slightly, Sora looked up.

"Yes it is your fault, I originally planned to go to sleep buuuuut someone had other plans." Sora said jabbing Roxas in the side with his finger. Roxas laughed and leaned down to cup the brunette's cheek.

"Ohhhh but I seem to remember you shouting 'Ohhh Roxas … more, more, harder, faster Ahhhh." Roxas quoted his brunette. Making the moans sound a little too loud. Sora blushed a crimson red and hit Roxas harder, this only caused Roxas to laugh louder.

"Urgh Shut up, my Mum and my Sister heard us they were asking me to give them details." He sighed; Sora's Mother and Sister were more than happy with Sora being gay. In fact his mother had screamed in delight saying she always wanted a gay son.

"They should have asked me I could give them a full detail story especially of your reactions oh my favorite is when you cover your eyes with your hands and –" he was cut off by a Math text book to the head … a rather large one, (A/N: OMG my Math text book is over 1000 pages trust me it hurts *nurses lump on head*) Roxas winced.

Sora loved doing it with Roxas. However he was never in the mood to relive the scene over and over again. Roxas on the other hand liked to remind Sora and constantly talk or brag too loudly about it in school. Before Sora could attack his boyfriend for being so annoying. The door to their Math class swung open.

"You know we can hear you." Said Mr. Hanekoma. Sora and Roxas blushed and entered the room.

"Sorry Sir." They said in unison and made their ways to their seats. The students all giggling at the episode the couple just had. Sitting down next to each other, Sora's best friend Riku smirked.

"Rough night huh?" he asked laughing; Sora flipped him off and pulled out his math text book. Waiting for the lesson to start again.

"Now then as I was saying please turn to page 72 …" Mr. Hanekoma said turning back to the board. A large sound at the back of the class caused the rest of the class to look in the direction of Roxas and Sora to see that Roxas had fallen of his chair and he was laughing hard while Sora looked confused he buried his face in the text book. Reading the first question.

If x = 23 and y = 3. Then what does xy =?

Sora cringed at the question he knew how this questioned ended and for some reason he though the day would end with that exact same number.

SKR: I know that was a simple math problem but I couldn't think of anything else. If you can give me another sexual math problem with out 69 in it. I'll give you a …*rummages through treasure chest*  
Sora: Well while he is doing that thanks for reading.  
Roxas: The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P  
SKR: a Toothbrush  
Sora and Roxas: …  
SKR: *shrugs* READ AND REVIEW PWEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

SKR: *crying*  
Sora: What's wrong?  
SKR: I got a review … on my first chapter and I'm on a Favourite Author List … I'm so happy. *cries tears of joy harder*  
Roxas: Right well, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX since SKR read your review he pranced around his room going 'I got a review' for 20 minutes straight. And Venomhand SKR literally jumped for joy when he saw what you did too. So he will say  
SKR: T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THANK YOU  
Sora: He can't talk because he's chocking on his own tears so … SKR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts if he did every time he got a game review he would host a parade.

******************************************************************************************************************

Sunday's were loved by many people but not Sora. Sunday's to Sora meant cramming in all of the weekend homework he had gotten in one day. So naturally at 7:00am Sora had rung Roxas to come over for some homework help. After several pouts and pleads and 'promises' Roxas agreed.

Roxas arrived at Sora's house at 9:00am walking through the empty hall and up the stairs only to stop at the door. On the other side there were 3 no … 6 voices coming from Sora's room. Roxas slowly opened the door to the sound of several cheers. In Sora's room sat Axel, Tidus, Kairi, Selphie and Hayner. Sora himself was on the bed reading a manga. While the others were all sitting on the floor with various school books opened and different kinds of snacks strewn apart on the floor. Sora bounced over to Roxas and kissed him on the lips. Roxas looked over at Sora, who had pranced out saying to go get some more snacks. Roxas sighed taking the computer chair that was unoccupied.

"Ok … What are your excuses this time?" Roxas said sighing looking to the group of … usual participants in Sora and Roxas 'ALONE' homework help.

"Blitzball game on Saturday … we won though that counts for something." Tidus said proudly.

"Couldn't be bothered." Axel and Hayner said at the same time. Smiling at each other at their same reliance on their Blonde Haired friend.

"Well me and Kairi planned to … but in the end we ended up watching this new romantic movie I just bought. It's really good it's about these two bishies who …" Selphie began her rant about the latest Yaoi movie she had just bought. Sora returned at the middle of the rant with a drink for Roxas and two more packets of chips. "then they get into the doggy position and …"

"How did you know that?" Sora exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him then Roxas. Roxas blushed and whispered in Sora's ear. "Ohhhhhhhh never mind that then." He said handing the drink to Roxas and fell onto his bed dropping the chips on Hayner's head.

The rest of the day went by slowly with Roxas basically doing all of the teen's homework for them. In the end it was only Sora who was still trying to find some quotes from Antony and Cleopatra. Axel and Hayner had logged on to Sora's computer while Kairi and Selphie had turned on the T.V and began to watch episodes of Gravitation on D.V.D. Tidus left saying her could still make the date with Yuna if he hurried.

"Ha Roxas I must be really dumb because it sounds like Shakespeare just made a dick joke." He said laughing; Roxas looked at him and took the pal from him. Glancing at the lines were Sora had scribbled a LOL next to them in pink highlighter. Roxas read the line.

"Actually that is a dick joke Sora. See Shakespeare isn't as dull as you thought huh?" the blonde chuckled giving the play back to the boy. Sora stared at the line for a moment. Then laughed hard alerting everyone to come look at the line. Axel quickly went back to Sora's computer and emailed everyone the quote while Kairi and Selphie, who found the joke to be not that funny, went back to Gravitation. Hayner and Sora were too busy laughing and pointing at the book. Roxas sighed the rest of the day was spent with the boys reading the replies to the email and then trying to find another sex quote to email the others. Roxas refrained from giving them another. When the day was over Roxas was showing everyone outwhile Sora was cleaning up the mess in his room. Roxas closed the door and glanced at his watch. 9:00pm, Roxas remembered the promises that Sora had promised him. He raced up stairs and walked back into Sora's room. But his grin fell upon seeing that Sora had passed out on the bed and was breathing slowly. His lips parted, legs spread and shirt pulled up slightly to reveal the tanned stomach. Roxas had to refrain every instinct in his body to not jump the boy and ravish him right there. He huffed but then smiled at how cute his Sora looked like that. Having a mother moment Roxas managed to tuck (A/N almost typed another word there) Sora under the sheets of his bed and also got into the bed himself. Pulling the sheets over both of them he wrapped his hands around the teen. And Sora on instinct snuggled into Roxas' chest. Roxas closed his eyes waiting for sleep.

"_I guess I'll get that promise tomorrow." _

_********************************************************************************************************************  
_

SKR: Random fluff at the end there just because I can. XD  
Roxas: Wait after all of that I didn't get the promises. *glares at SKR and Sora*  
Sora: *whistles*  
SKR: Believe it or not this story was based on an exact Sunday that me and my friends had excluding the Roxas and Sora lovin.  
Sora: Ha Shakespeare's a pervert  
SKR: Seriously go look it up if you don't believe me it's in the scene with the Soothsayer my awesome English Teacher told us that.  
Roxas: Whatever Review and you'll get to see SKR's reaction on YouTube. *thumbs up*  
SKR: I realize these stories are … average. But holidays are coming in 5 days so they will get more attention. (especially on Sora) So please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

SKR: This story is dedicated to the yaoi fangirls and fanboys of the world. *hears cheers from all the world*  
Sora: Wow  
Roxas: Yeah  
SKR: I already have another one like this planned for the fangirls.  
Sora: SKR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts if he did I would act way to girly half the time and would need Roxas to save me half the time.  
SKR: So not true. And thanks to Smile-kun, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX and Khfreak116.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Roxas!" Sora yelled at his blonde haired boyfriend, who was eating his lunch with everyone under a tree on the school grounds. Roxas looked up at him, ignoring Hayner who was talking about the latest concert for the band Organization XII. Sora moved next to Roxas who gave him a kiss on the cheek when he sat down. Sora blushed and looked directly at Roxas with his big blue eyes. Roxas cringed.

"_He wants something." _He thought.

"Roxas tonight … can I be seme?" Sora asked innocently putting on his best, baby got their lollipop stolen look. When the rest heard this, all of their reactions varied. Riku spat out his soda spraying Wakka. Tidus and Hayner rolled around grass laughing their asses off. Paine uninterested went back to feeding Pence while Yuna blushed a beet red. The reaction that scarred Roxas the most was Kairi, Namine, Olette, Selphie and Rikku. Who all turned around slowly eyes gleaming and laughing evilly. Namine had pulled out her sketch pad and Kairi had pulled out a video camera. While Rikku furiously put Yuffie on speaker phone. Roxas turned away blushing to face Sora now putting on his puppy just got kicked look. Roxas looked away trying to find a way to escape. Luckily he saw his English Teacher Ms Harlen.

"Ohhh I forgot I need to ask Ms Harlen about that homework … I'll see you later." He said running towards the teacher for protection, they all knew there was no English homework. Sora looked at the girl with his best Help me please or I'll die look (A/N beware Sora's look arsenal). They all gave him a thumbs up even Yuffie yelled.

"Leave it to us." Never underestimate the power of yaoi crazed fan girls … especially when they had three more lessons till the end of the day.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Roxas had pushed the thought of Sora topping him as a random thought that crossed his_** uke**_ Sora's mind. Scribbling down the math equation that was on the board. He was about to finish the last of it when the girl who sat next to Roxas passed him a note, he looked up at her and she was blushing hard. She looked away when their eyes met. He unfolded the paper to see that it was an illustration … a rather interesting illustration. It had no colour and was done in normal led pencil. It had Roxas and Sora in a bed. Except Roxas was lying down and Sora was leaning over him the sheets covered their lower bodies. Roxas face had a pleading look and his arms were hiding what Roxas suspected to be a blush. While Sora looking down at Roxas had a rather adult grin. Roxas also spied speech bubbles coming from the two drawn boys. Roxas was saying.

"Uhhh Sora please … please harder." Roxas blushed and then read Sora's

"Whatever my little _**uke**_ wants." Roxas screwed up the piece of paper and leaned over his desk to get a better look at the artist. Namine was humming quietly to herself not looking at Roxas copying down the rest of the board. Glaring at her he was snapped out of his rage when Mr. Hanekoma was standing above him. He snatched the piece of paper and unraveled it. When the picture was in full display the teacher looked at Roxas with a blind fury. Before Roxas could say anything.

"Roxas … DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON MY OFFICE." He screamed throwing the paper in the bin while all the other students giggled. But a high pitched 'ohohohoho' stood out from all of them. Roxas felt like murdering the artist.

********************************************************************************************************************

In drama it wasn't much better. It was Selphie and Rikku's turn to do an impromptu play. When they were both on stage they began to act.

"Why must you always be the dominant one, the leader, the top dog … why? Selphie said putting on a rather feminine boy voice. She gripped Rikku's shirt and shook her slightly.

"Because you are the weakest platoon member I know, soft, innocent always on the bottom." Rikku said making her voice slightly more masculine than Selphie, she swatted the brunette's hands away and she gave her blonde hair a flick. Roxas glared at both of them from the audience.

"Well then … I challenge you to a fight." Selphie said raising her fists. Rikku laughed.

"Fine then tonight we will find out who is on the top and who is on the bottom." Rikku said, the play stopped and they both bowed lifting their heads to look at Roxas. The male growled at them causing the other students to edge away from him. The two actresses just laughed.

********************************************************************************************************************

It was the last lesson of the day English. Roxas was sitting next to Sora who surprisingly had not mentioned the whole top bottom issue all day since lunch. They were talking about a poem but Roxas couldn't bother to pay attention. Suddenly the teacher stopped at seeing both Kairi and Olette's hands up.

"Yes?" she asked the two teens, before they answered they both shot a grin at Roxas who moaned.

"_Here we go"_ he thought

"I personally think that the main character is just being selfish." Kairi put in.

"Yeah I mean if the other guy wants something then why would he deny it?" Selphie added.

"Absolutely I mean it's just a onetime thing."

"Yeah and its all for sex … which they both love."

"And besides isn't that being really selfish and stupid." Roxas now had his head on the desk while Sora clapped his friends on.

"I mean if the character really wants to be on top for once what's the damage."

"Exactly and who knows he might enjoy being uke for once." Kairi finished. The teacher looked at them confused as did the rest of the class.

"Girls I don't know what you are talking about, but this poem has nothing to do with sex … it's about nature." The two girls blinked apologized then went back to listening to the poem. Roxas was now banging his head on the desk while Sora gave both of the girls a thumbs up.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Detention was incredibly embarrassing for Roxas while he stood in the office of all the teachers while Mr. Hanekoma yelled at him for the picture of him and Sora. Roxas cringed at every mention of the word sex.

"_Does he have to tell the whole teaching staff." _He thought.

"I'll let you off today because you are such a good student … normally. Alright off you go." He said. Roxas mumbled as he left the room and walked with slightly heavy footsteps. He trudged out the main entrance of the school building and was about to leave School grounds when Riku, Tidus, Hayner and Wakka all yelled from Blitz ball practice.

"Have fun tonight." In perfect unison. Roxas flipped them off and walked onto the sidewalk. He had missed the last bus for the day it would take him about 30 minutes to walk home. He sighed getting ready to move but a honk of a horn made him turn round. He saw the red convertible that had Cloud at the wheel, Aerith in the passenger's seat and Yuffie in the backseat.

"Roxas do you want a lift home?" asked Aerith smiling. Roxas pondered the though and jumped in the backseat next to Yuffie. He thanked them and glanced out the window. The trip was relatively quiet with Aerith asking how her little brother was going. Roxas told her he was fine. "He's lucky to have a reliable boyfriend like you Roxas." She said smiling Roxas blushed.

"Hey you know those drinks that they sell near Twilight College … the ones that they can make the flavor colourings in a certain order." Yuffie asked in her usually ecstatic voice. Aerith was taken back by the question wanting to know how they had reached this topic but nodded, Cloud just kept driving."Well I wanted to get one with the yellow flavor and the brown flavor."

"You mean banana and chocolate." Cloud said boredly. Yuffie ignored him.

"Well I usually have the **yellow** stuff on **top** and the **brown** stuff on the **bottom, **but I decided to have the **yellow** stuff on the **bottom** today and the **brown** stuff on the **top **… you know just to mix it up a little. " she said with a grin. Roxas was now several shades of red and was giving Yuffie the best death glare he could muster. Did she have to put so much emphasis on the top and bottom parts. She just seemed to ignore him, Aerith just looked at Yuffie as if she were insane.

"Ok … Roxas here is your house." She said looking at the boy. He thanked Cloud and Aerith grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car heading towards his front door.

"Bye Bye Roxy … have fun tonight." Yuffie yelled teasingly. Roxas froze for a second then opened the door and slammed it shut. Sighing he ran up the stairs yelling a greeting to his parents and closed the door to his room.

"Well what's your answer?" came a voice that Roxas knew all too well. He turned around to see Sora standing there his school uniform slightly a skew and his hands on his hips.

"S-Sora w-w-what are you doing here?" Roxas stammered. Sora smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"We can't Sora my parent's ar-"

"Your parents are going to be late at work." Sora said smiling happily. Roxas shocked admitting defeat he pondered the thought of Sora topping him.

"_Well I do top … all the time. Plus Sora seems to enjoy it plus I usually do all the work." _Roxas slowly nodded only for a giddy Sora to glomp him to his bed. Smiling.

"I'll be gentle." Sora said in a mock adult voice. Roxas scoffed those were the words he used the very first time they had sex.

"Whatever but you damn well better make it feel good." Roxas smirked, Sora grinned and crashed their lips together.

*********************************************************************************************************************

At the next day at school the usual group of friends, were all hanging out near the entrance waiting for school to start. They were talking about random stuff till Roxas and Sora walked into the school. Sora was walking hunched over slightly and Roxas was walking with a limp and one hand on his butt. They approached the group rather slowly.

"Sooooo … how was it?" Riku asked stiffling a giggle he didn't really need to ask though but it was too fun to torture the two boys.

"I think a threw my back out." Sora whined.

"My ass hurts like hell." Roxas complained.

"NEVER AGAIN" The two lovers moaned in unison.

*********************************************************************************************************************

SKR: ROFL  
*Roxas rubbing his ass and Sora rubbing his back*  
Roxas: How can you deal with this?  
Sora: *shrugs* Experience.  
SKR: This was so fun to write and long but I'll slave for my loyal readers. A few things one the play with Rikku and Selphie is an exercise I did in Drama like 3 years ago. Just you make up a random scenario and do it … we didn't do that. The drink thing was something I made up. Mr. Hanekoma is from The World Ends With You, a DS game from the creators of Kingdom Hearts. And Namine's laugh is like Tomoyo's from Card Captor. PHEW  
Roxas: Right … well that's it for Chapter 3  
Sora: Don't forget to review or else. *pulls out keyblade*  
Roxas: *whacks Sora on head* behave or no sex.  
Sora: Ok Roxy  
SKR: Review just … review … *closes door*

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

SKR: OMG IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING LATE  
Roxas and Sora: *SLAPS* WHERE WERE YOU!?  
SKR: Family holiday … on an island with no internet connection believe it or not called Lembogan.  
Roxas and Sora: Sure *glares*  
SKR: Anyway this is about Puppies because puppies are just too cute.  
Sora: *suddenly happy* I know *begins talking about Puppies with SKR*  
Roxas: Whatever, SKR would like to thank XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX and Venomhand for reviewing. And thanks to Solar zanaeda hedghog55 as well. SKR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts if he did Sora would have a puppy drive form.  
SKR: *Squeals at thought* and anyone who wants to slap me can for being so late.  
Sora and Roxas: *SLAP*  
SKR: NOT YOU

"C'mon Roxas." Sora said cheerfully as he dragged his boyfriend through the now peaceful streets of traverse town. Roxas who was almost tripping from the sped at which the keyblade bearer was dragging him at.

"Sora where are we going." Roxas asked. He really didn't know why he was here and he really just wanted to go back to bed but Sora had insisted on them coming here. They were in the second district and Sora stopped when they reached a pair of clean white doors that seemed to clash with the rest of traverse town. Sora let go of the blondes arm.

"We are meeting some of my friends." Sora announced happily. Roxas stopped for a moment. He began to think of all the friends he had met in the past two weeks.

"Let's see there was Mulan, Mushu, Beast, Belle, Alice, Aerial, Jasmine, Aladdin …" Roxas counted of the friends Sora had on his fingers, Sora sighed and once again grabbed his boyfriends wrist and opened the doors.

"There are only 101." Sora said plainly.

"Jack, Will and there was ohhhh what's they're name ummmm … wait 101!" Roxas turned around and expected to see all different types of people with the occasional mythical creature all crowding around Sora to greet him. But instead he was met with one of the most amazing sites ever. (A/N: And he's seen a lot. *points at Sora* Roxas and Sora: *Death glare*) There was Sora on the floor covered not by warriors or even people for that matter. Sora was laughing as all of these Dalmatians licked Sora all over the face and pounced on his stomach and other body parts. Sora continued while Roxas just stood back and watched the scene with a slight chuckle when ever a puppy would lick the brunettes face. Roxas noticed some of the puppies were looking at Roxas with a cute but curious face.

"Guys … and Girls that guy is Roxas … ATTACK." Sora announced and with that the puppy's launched themselves onto Roxas who fell over and as the same as Sora was covered in saliva. Sora laughed while Roxas tried to fight off the puppy's but to no avail. Soon two older Dalmatians walked into the room, the male barked deeply and the young pup's jumped off of Roxas and ran in the direction of their parents Roxas got up only to go straight to the bathroom with Sora too wash off the saliva. When they returned they saw the pups all on a piece of furniture and if not all scrambled on the floor. Roxas and Sora made their way to the 3 person lounge and sat down. Some puppy's moved so they could snuggle next to Sora and Roxas. One jumped on to Roxas's lap and fell asleep quickly. Roxas smiled and proceeded to stroke the dog's head softly. But not a single puppy jumped onto Sora's lap although looking at the faces they all really wanted too. Sora looked at the two adult dogs.

"Pongo, Perdita this is Roxas." He said pointing to the blonde. Roxas didn't know what to do when being introduced to dogs. The two dogs lowered their head slightly as if a bow. Roxas bowed his head a little too. "Where are Anita and Roger?" Sora asked casually. Roxas looked at Sora if he was mad. Pongo pointed to a door with his head. "Ahhh shopping." Roxas stared at Sora.

"You can speak dog?" he asked. Sora shrugged. He then looked amongst the sea of dogs searching for something.

"Where is Patch … in trouble again?" Sora asked.

"Patch real original." Roxas scoffed only for Sora to elbow him in the ribs. Pongo seemed to smile and barked causing Roxas to jump and the puppy resting on his lap to fly off. Only for another to jump up. Roxas picked up the fallen puppy and placed him next to the new sleeper. Soon Roxas heard the scatter of feet on boards and from the kitchen door came a puppy with a black spot over his eye. The puppy somehow made his way to Sora and jumped onto Sora's lap. Roxas realized that the reason the other pups didn't take Sora's lap for their own was because it was reserved for this little pup. Sora greeted Patch enthusiastically by picking him up and rubbing his nose to the wet cold one. Sora scratched his ears, rubbed his belly and played with his tail. Soon the puppy tired from all the excitement, chose to relax and to nip at Sora's finger. It didn't seem to faze Sora. Soon a door opened from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Were home." Yelled a male, the puppies yipped happily. Soon the kitchen door opened and out stepped a middle aged male with blonde hair. "Ohhh Sora you're here … and you brought a friend." He said looking at Roxas who bowed slightly. "C'mon in for a Drink Sora." He said leaving back to the kitchen. Roxas placed the two pups back on the ground. Sora tried to do the same with Patch but the dog fidgeted in Sora's hands trying to not be let go. Sora sighed.

"Patch go play with your brothers and sisters and I'll tell you another story." Patch's tail wagged and jumped onto the floor to play with his siblings. Perdita had a ball in her mouth she threw it to other side of the room and the puppy's commenced chase. Sora and Roxas walked into the kitchen and they were handed mugs of hot chocolate. Sora did the introductions and soon the talk moved back towards the dogs still chasing the ball around the house.

"Patch is still not doing that good." Anita said putting down her cup of coffee. A pained look in her eyes. Sora looked down obviously sad. Roxas placed his hand on Sora's back.

"He won't eat, won't play and we've caught him trying to escape once a day." Roger sighed. "As much as we don't want to do this … I think Patch should go home with you Sora." Sora snapped up, looking at the two owners in disbelief.

"N-N-No I couldn't take Patch from his family." Sora stuttered, Roxas looked to the two adults again.

"Sora … you rescued all of these puppy's. We couldn't thank you enough. And ever since then Patch has admired you. He is only this happy when you are here … we want what's best for him not what we want." Roger smiled at the hero. "Sora you are kind to all of these dogs but you love Patch and he loves you back. Please Sora don't feel like you're taking him away from his family instead he's getting another two brothers." Roger finished placing his hand on top of Anita's. Sora looked at both of them he felt something touch his leg. He turned to see Pongo and Perdita sitting there, both with sad eyes but nodded. Sora grinned from ear to ear he rushed back into the room with the puppies, the others followed. Sora had picked up Patch while others barked and clawed at his legs. Sora stared into the puppy's eyes for a moment before looking to Roxas still with that award winning smile on his face.

"Roxy … can we keep him?" Roxas smiled.

"Anything that makes you smile like that … I'd be an idiot not to get." Roxas smiled, hugging Sora from behind. Sora laughed and turned around to kiss Roxas, who eagerly responded and of course there newest family member decided to lick two lips. Causing both boys to break apart. Roxas spluttering and rubbing his lips with his sleeve. "But if he does that again I'll dump him on The world that never was." Roxas said menacingly. Sora jaw opened as he covered Patch's ears. Who just looked up at his two new owners, panting slightly as he snuggled into Sora his 'mother's' chest.

SKR: Once again I'm sorry this is so late.  
Sora: It's OK *too busy cuddling Patch*  
SKR: Patch is from the Dalmatian movie; Patch's London Adventure.  
Roxas: I like the fact people can slap you.  
SKR: *glares* Anyway post 'SLAP' if you hate me for being so late, or post 'Puppies' if you love puppies.  
Sora: Puppies, Puppies, Puppies, Puppies, Puppies …  
Roxas and SKR: *sweatdrop*  
SKR: Oh and Patch will be appearing every now and again in the stories and if you people want I'll make another drabble where it shows Roxas and Sora taking care of and their life with Patch. REVIEW PWEASE  
Sora: Puppies, Puppies, Puppies …  
Roxas: OK WE GET IT


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE  
I JUST NOTICED THE ANONYMUS REVIEWS WERE DISABLED IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO THOSE THAT WERE TRYING TO REVIEW BUT COULDN'T IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS DO IT NOW SORRY AGAIN.

SKR: HI HI IM BACK WITH A SEXY MAKE OUT SCENE FOR YOU ALL IT WAS MY FIRST SO BE NICE AND THIS WAS RUSHED.  
Sora: Why are you talking in capitals?  
SKR: DUNNO  
Roxas: SKR doesn't own Kingdom Hearts although he does own two of Sora's Necklace.  
SKR: and I wear one every day *thumbs up*

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS – THANK YOU

Smile-kun – Oh yes Sora will mommy Patch so much that Roxy will get jealous.

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX – Axel as a dog *thinks … nosebleed* No no I'm still too young … but really tempting.

Loveless _ritsuka_xX – Yes they are cute and so is Patch glad you like the stories so far please keep reading and reviewing.

ChazManRawrLolz – *rubs back of head* I knows they are cliché but I'm still learning lol. And thanks for the complements as well it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Thanks to ChazManRawrLolz, Loveless_ritsuka_xX and Mr. Sora Majiggers. If I forgot you slap me.

*************************************************************************************

Sora groaned when the sunlight hit his closed eyes.

"_Go away." _Sora urged the light hoping that it would leave him be. Sora sighed opening his eyes only a little. When his gaze was finally no longer blurry he noticed he was now looking into two closed eyes. Sora's eyes shot open.

"_This is my house right?" _He thought looking around his alto familiar blue room. With computer, bookcase, and many posters of different shows and bands. Sora looked back at the sleeping figure. Now talking in the slightly tanned skin and perfect face. A few strands of blonde hair fell down to cover a bit of the person's forehead. Sora shuffled away slightly from the body to get a better look. He gasped when he saw who it was. The blonde hair finally showing the teen that was in his bed with him … and a guided hand down his body also told him he was naked. Blushing Sora couldn't believe who it was … his crush since 7th grade … the most popular boy in school … Roxas. Sora blushed a million shades of red before he thought of something. He lifted the covers jut slightly too see he wasn't the only one naked. Blushing again Sora pulled the sheet back down.

"_Wait what is Roxas … The Roxas doing in my bed?"_ Sora thought quickly the possibilities running threw his mind. _"Ok now either yesterday wasn't a dream and I confessed my feeling for Roxas after school and he took me on just the best date ever. And afterwards we came back to my house to …"_ Sora blushed as the 'dream' came back to him in flashes. _"Or the person lying next to me is really a duplicate made by Aliens who have kidnapped the real Roxas so they can get data on teenagers and invade the earth with an army of bishies."_ Sora pondered both options. _"It's probably the second one but please God please be the first one."_ Sora clasped his hands together pleading with fate to let the second option be true. _"Even if he is a duplicate … another look wouldn't hurt."_ Sora blushed pulling the covers only for a mocking voice to stop him.

"You know for the most childish kid in School you are quite the pervert." Said a slightly enjoyed voice. Sora lowered the sheets slightly and looked back at the person or duplicate in his bed. Roxas now had his eyes open looking at the brunette with a sly grin. His head resting on one of his hands.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-r-r-y." Sora stuttered horribly blushing again.

"If you keep blushing your head is going to pop." Roxas joked poking the other teen n the forehead. Sora lowered his head.

"S-sorry." He apologized again. Roxas looked at the boy confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" Roxas asked seriously.

"Um because you're here with me." Sora said softly still not looking at the boy.

"And why would that be bad."

"Because you're you?"

"Yes?"

"And I'm me."

"Uh ... yeah."

"And you probably don't want to be with me since you're you and I'm me." Sora finished. Looking up at the blonde with sad eyes. Roxas huffed and closed his eyes in a sort of pondering face. Sora stared at the boy. Before Roxas brought up his hand and chopped Sora on his head. Sora blinked and looked at the teen again. Too see that he was smiling.

"Yes Sora you are you and yes I am me. And I want to be with you." Roxas stated. Sora looked at the blonde bewildered. Staring for a second, Sora then slapped himself. Roxas stared at the brunette. Sora just blinked. He brought his hand back to slap himself again but Roxas caught the hand. "Sora this isn't a dream … let me prove it." Roxas whispered in Sora's ear. Roxas then brought his mouth to Sora's neck and he nipped slightly, Sora let out a moan and let his hand drop. Roxas smirked and then moved his now free hand to support the teen. Roxas continued to nip at Sora's adam's apple causing the brunette to moan loudly. Sora then fell onto the bed Roxas not bothering to support Sora anymore. Roxas moved up placing chaste kisses on his way to Sora's lips. Before Roxas could kiss Sora on his lips. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck crushing his lips into Roxas'. Roxas smirked in to the kiss.

"_Eager much."_ He thought before Roxas began to take control of the moment. Forcing Sora's lips to part with his tongue. He then explored the hot cavern his tongue moving skillfully. Sora moaned into the kiss. Both didn't want to stop but their need for oxygen surpassed their need for each other's lips. Roxas broke the kiss a string of saliva connecting their lips. Roxas fell down and rolled next to Sora. Sora turned to look into his eyes.

"Yep definitely not a dream I'd say." Said someone from Sora's door. Sora and Roxas both shot up to see Sora's mother standing there a grin on her face and her arms crossed. Sora almost had a heart attack. Roxas just waved at the woman. "Well well you are the one who took my Son's virginity." She said looking at Roxas. Roxas nodded. "Good job it's about time and from the sounds of last night I bet you made it a night to remember." She laughed. Sora threw pillows at his mother while Roxas just gave her a thumb up. She left, literally skipping down the stairs singing happily. "My son has a super hot boyfriend." Sora blushed.

"Sorry about my mum." He apologized.

"Why she raises a good point." Roxas said Sora looked up to the teen. "Sora will you be my boyfriend." Roxas asked a little awkwardly but still managed to remain his usual cool self. Sora was still. "Sora? … I'm sorry if it's too soon but I –" Sora stopped the blonde with a hot kiss right on his lips. Sora broke the kiss leaving a panting Sora and blushing startled Roxas.

"Yes." Sora said before hugging Roxas hard.

*************************************************************************************

SKR: *Holding nose for fear of nosebleed*  
Roxas and Sora: … Pervert …  
SKR: *appears with tissue stuffed up nose* It sounds like you didn't want me to write this.  
Roxas and Sora: …  
SKR: * grinning and pokes*  
Roxas: It was … nice  
Sora: Yeah …  
SKR: *shrugs* OK peoples this was really quick I managed to type this up in like 2 hours because my parents are forcing me to study for exams. This story really sucks really rushed so sorry. T-T Anyway I've also been grounded from the computer so I couldn't update and I'm really sorry.  
Sora: Why were you grounded?  
SKR: Punched my cousin in the face breaking his nose.  
Roxas and Sora: …  
SKR: *Cracks knuckles* Anyway I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. SINCE XxXmaximuM-RideRXxXwas my first reviewer. She suggested Sora going with Wolf Ear's and Wolf tail and I'll shall make your wish come true. *Suddenly in fairy outfit waves magic wand*  
Roxas: AHHHH MY EYES  
Sora: *faints from disgust*  
SKR: *returns to normal* grrrr anyway if you are reading this XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, if you would like this or another request post it now. But only if you review. *grins* Plus now that anonymous reviews is now ON please review and request ill shall take all of your request to heart I promise. READ AND REVIEW PWEASE


End file.
